


Oh Darling, You're A Million Ways To Be Cruel

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Anthony hadn’t known what to expect when Ian and Joshua had come to him and broached the subject of him subbing for once, but he was fairly sure that he hadn’t been expecting Ian and Joven to actually have half of a clue what they were doing with him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Darling, You're A Million Ways To Be Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> There's still a woeful lack of poly shipping stuff in this fandom so here, have some poly shipping smutty goodness, co-starring top!Ian and Joven and a LOT of overstimulation and orgasm delay c:

Anthony hadn’t known what to expect when Ian and Joshua had come to him and broached the subject of him subbing for once, but he was fairly sure that he hadn’t been expecting Ian and Joven to actually have half of a clue what they were doing with him. Anthony liked subbing as much, if not more, than he liked to Dom if he told the truth, but him and his partners had just never explored that side of their relationship before.

Willingly, Anthony moved his arms up above his head when Joshua knelt across his stomach with rope in hand and motioned for him to do so.

“‘S a bit tight,” Ian observed from Anthony’s other side, admiring the way Anthony’s body looked stretched out like that over their comforter. “Don’t wanna have to cut our good rope to get him out of it if his fingers turn blue,” he joked, double checking that the rope wasn’t too tight once Joshua had finished.

In Joven’s defence, he’d never tied anyone up before that moment. He’d been tied up plenty, but he’d never really taken much notice of how it was done, or how to check how tight binds were - he was thankful that Ian was more observant than him.

Anthony lay there silently with a small smirk on his lips, waiting to see how the night played out. They’d discussed limits and the like, so he was content to let himself be in Ian and Joven’s hands both literally and figuratively. He relaxed into the soft, warm covers when Ian’s hands ran over his torso.

“You ready?” Ian asked while Joven teasingly slid his hand over the front of Anthony’s boxers, a barely there touch but just enough for Anthony to twitch under the fabric. Anthony nodded and let out a content sigh through his nose which turned into a small gasp when Ian’s thumbs rolled over his nipples firmly.

“Good.” Joven said with a smirk, getting up off the bed to rifle through their usually locked and put away chest of toys that had been dragged to sit next to the bed. When Anthony leaned over to try and look at what Joven was doing, Ian shook his head and turned Anthony’s head back towards him, locking eyes with the other man.

“Some ground rules,” Ian started, glancing over at Joven before turning his gaze back to Anthony’s eyes. “You can speak, but backchat and you’ll be left here. You don’t get to come until one of us says so. Got it?”

Anthony murmured a soft affirmation, Ian’s stern tone making his length grow inside his boxers. He arched his hips up a little - he was so used to getting everything he wanted, when he wanted it - and whined when Ian laughed and turned to Joven.

“He’s already getting whiny,” Ian quipped, giving Anthony’s face a light tap with the back of his hand. “It’s like he already knows what we have planned.”  
Joven finished digging around in the chest, triumphantly pulling a metal ring from somewhere near the bottom. He chuckled.

“Oh, poor Anthony,” he teased. Joven slid his hand underneath Anthony’s boxers and for a second Anthony thought he was giving in already - then he felt the cold slide of metal against his cock and, oh, they were going to play _that_ game tonight, damn. He’d thought maybe they’d go easy with him, but that possibility was looking less and less likely. At least he knew why they’d been so keen on tying his hands above his head.

Anthony’s fingers twitched when Ian slowly coasted a hand up his side, slow and teasing, then back down again. His fingers tucked into Anthony’s waistband and he slowly, with Joven’s help, pulled Anthony’s boxers down and discarded them off to the side. Suddenly Anthony felt very exposed and vulnerable, but maybe he got a bit of a kick out of that if he told the truth.

He watched closely as Ian climbed off the bed and moved to the other side, winding his arms around Joshua’s shoulders and leaning up to kiss him deeply. Anthony watched as Joven bit at Ian’s lips, drawing a deep moan from Ian’s chest when Joshua’s hands slipped down his body and tugged at his shirt roughly. They broke apart so they could get their shirts off and quickly Anthony realised what they were doing.

Joven’s hands made their way to Ian’s ass and grabbed lewdly through his jeans, groping at the soft flesh. He ducked his head and kissed and bit his way over Ian’s neck and shoulder, using his grip on Ian’s hips to pull him close and grind up against him. Anthony swallowed through a dry mouth and felt himself pulse hard when one of Ian’s hands pressed between him and Joven and tucked into the other man’s jeans. Joven let out a moan and tipped his head back, and then Ian was biting into the pulse point on his neck and drawing a longer, lower moan from Joshua’s mouth.

Anthony swallowed again - when did his mouth get so dry? - and cleared his throat in an attempt to get some attention. He wasn’t above begging if it came to that. Ian smirked as he pulled away from Joven’s neck, glancing at Anthony helplessly laid out on the bed. That was all the attention he got though, because then Ian was sinking to his knees and unzipping Joven’s jeans, tugging them down to his knees along with his boxers.

Anthony watched intently as Ian sucked Joven into his mouth and moaned softly, pulling back to tongue openly at the head of Joshua’s length. This in and of itself wasn’t unusual - Anthony often watched while his partners fucked - but it was different. Usually he had all the control in those situations and wasn’t lying down on a bed with a ring around the base of his cock and his hands secured firmly to the headboard.

Letting out a small grunt, Anthony huffed through his nose and let out a small noise when Ian lapped at a bead of pre-come. Joven laughed and out of pity put his hand on Anthony’s thigh. There was no way for Anthony to move into the touch really, which only served to frustrate him more as he watched Ian greedily bob his head.

When Ian eventually pulled back with a loud pop, Anthony could feel sweat beading on his chest and his pulse racing. To say he was relieved when Joven’s hand slid higher up his thigh would have been an understatement, but as quickly as it ghosted over his length the touch was gone again. Anthony groaned out of frustration.

“Please, Christ,” Anthony started, but he was cut off by Ian laughing softly. In silence, (it was like they’d rehearsed it,) Ian shuffled on his knees to their toy chest and rifled around until he sat back again, this time with a Hitachi wand in his hands.

Anthony knew from second hand experience how simultaneously evil and good those things could be, and he let out a little derisive noise at their decision to use it for his first time subbing in their relationship.

While Ian busied himself with plugging it in, Joven climbed up onto the bed after removing his jeans and boxers. He leaned over to kiss Anthony, but no matter how hard Anthony tried to deepen it, Joshua would pull back and smirk before going back to just gently kissing him. This frustrated Anthony immeasurably, but he was quickly distracted by two slicked up fingers pressing against his entrance.

He bore down on the intrusion, so worked up that he was sure that fingers were just made for the express purpose of teasing him. A small groan escaped his mouth and he vaguely heard Ian chuckle and say ‘Aw, cute.’ in a teasing manner. The Hitachi wand was lying against Anthony’s side which was distracting as well, but he managed to ignore that when Joven’s tongue probed his mouth and, simultaneously, Ian’s fingers crooked and twisted, just barely grazing that spot that made ‘more more more’ pulse through Anthony’s head.

Anthony heard a condom wrapper being opened and he was sure he would have fist pumped if he was able to. Ian’s fingers were gone then, his sticky hand placing itself on Anthony’s leg and lifting it up. Ian hooked Anthony’s leg up over his shoulder, and when Joven finally pulled away Anthony could see just how turned on he was, his cock lying up against his stomach and twitching ever so often, just slightly.

Ian pressed into him then, slow and careful. The stretch was unpleasant but not painful, and for a moment his world was just consumed by the burn and pull as Ian moved his hips slowly, in teasing little circles.

“Hey,” Joven said softly, tapping Anthony’s cheek with his fingers. Anthony turned his head to be confronted by Joven’s length bobbing in his face. Perhaps a little too eagerly he swirled his tongue around the head of Joshua’s length, feeling a little spit make its undignified way down his chin.  
His body jolted hard when Ian snapped his hips forwards, and Anthony’s mouth fell open uselessly for a long couple of seconds before he regained his composure. He slowly started to bob his head, enjoying the comforting and reassuring hand Joven placed on the back of his head, fingers tangling through his curling hair.

Ian started up a slow rhythm, keeping the pace languid and almost lazy. Anthony always forgot how thick Ian was until he was lying underneath him or straddling his hips, but Ian sliding in and out of his body carefully was more than enough of a reminder. He closed his eyes and heard a faint buzzing, then Ian was pressing that damn wand up against his length.

Stars danced beneath Anthony’s eyes. While it was one of his favourite toys to use on others, he’d never really considered using it on himself. At least he knew then why Ian and Joven were always asking if they could use the wand when they got enough free time to play. Something told Anthony that it was only on a low setting but already his toes were curling and his stomach was clenching as Ian bucked into him. It was torture, but the best kind, Anthony decided.

Joven’s fingers in his hair were a small distraction, and moreso the other man’s length in his mouth, but nothing could distract him from the vibrations sending shockwaves up through his body and into his limbs. He suddenly understood why they’d tied his hands up out of the way, because his leg kept slipping off Ian’s sweat-sticky shoulder and he was starting to thrash a little, but God, he couldn’t control it.

Ian had stopped moving, only adding to the torment Anthony felt as he pulled back off Joven and whimpered a quiet plea. Ian chuckled again, that bastard, and turned the vibrations up a notch. (Maybe it was two, Anthony was too far gone to know. He did know, however, that his belly was getting slicked with pre-come and his toes had been curled for so long that they threatened to cramp up.)

Joven leaned down and hungrily kissed Anthony, biting at his lips and tugging them between his teeth firmly. Anthony let out a series of small whines and whimpers when Ian turned up the vibrations again. Suddenly Anthony felt the overwhelming urge to cry, (he’d never really got why Ian and Joven did that when they were being edged or overstimulated, but all of a sudden it made perfect sense,) and a dry sob rose from his stomach. Anthony felt a little sick and a lot turned on, so much so that when he tried to talk all that came out was gibberish.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Joven said softly and that was enough to set Anthony off crying. He turned his head to try and hide his tears against his bicep, but it was almost impossible when his arms were tied so tightly. He was close to using their safeword, the intensity getting almost too much, but he grit his teeth and through a sob decided to push his limits, getting out a garbled mess comprised mostly of cursing and the word ‘more’.

Ian put his free hand on Anthony’s chest, fingers stroking the warm skin slowly and comfortingly. He turned up the intensity one more time and moved the vibrator so it was giving more attention to the head of Anthony’s cock than his shaft.

The way Anthony’s stomach was clenching was almost painful by then, and every bone in his body was screaming that it was too much, too much, too much, but at the same time he didn’t want it to stop. Another cross between a moan and a sob blossomed from his mouth when Joven reached down and carefully nudged the vibrator out of the way so he could take the ring around Anthony’s length off him.

“T-Thank you, God, thank you,” Anthony rambled, but then the vibrator was on him again and, oh God, that was enough to send him hurtling over the edge with a loud sob. He found himself locking his legs around Ian tightly to try and hold him still, but it was difficult when Anthony’s clenching and bucking had sent Ian over the edge as well.

Quickly, Ian turned off the vibrations and lay the vibrator on the bed - he didn’t care that the comforter was a mess, his main concern was taking care of Anthony, who was still sobbing into his arm as he came down.

“Untie him,” Ian said quietly, and Joven nodded, quickly fumbling with the knots to get them undone. Anthony barely noticed he was free until Joshua held his hands and gently brought his arms down to a more normal position. He took the opportunity to wipe his face and take a few much needed deep breaths.

“I- I love you both, so much,” Anthony gasped, gripping at Joven with one hand and Ian with the other almost desperately.

“We love you too,” Joshua affirmed, ducking his head to kiss Anthony’s knuckles before gently pulling away to get a couple of washcloths and a bowl of warm water for them to clean up with. Ian managed to pull out of Anthony and discard the condom without letting go of the other man, who was still desperately clinging to his arm.

“I… Why am I crying?” Anthony asked. He let out a small laugh. “I feel s-so dumb for crying but I-I…” Ian lay on the bed next to Anthony and reached his free hand up to caress Anthony’s messy hair.

“It’s intense, right?” Ian’s voice was soft and quiet. “So intense you can’t help but cry, it’s like your body can’t make sense of it so it just makes you cry, I think.” He kissed Anthony’s forehead gently and smiled when Joven returned, having taken care of himself and having got a bowl of water with two washcloths for his partners to clean up with. Joshua reached for one and, carefully, set about cleaning off Anthony’s chest and stomach.

By then, Anthony was calming down a little and he felt strangely at peace with the world. In contrast to his crying and thrashing, he felt safe, warm and content between his partners while they both helped him to come down. Ian cuddled Anthony close after cleaning himself off, and after he’d set the bowl of water aside and tidied up a couple of things, Joven joined them.

“Why don’t we all get into bed?” Ian suggested, and Anthony nodded sleepily at the idea, stifling a small, happy yawn.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're unsure what a Hitachi wand is, look at [this wikipedia article](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hitachi_Magic_Wand)! Possibly NSFW link for mentions of sexual uses and the like.


End file.
